Una nueva compañera
by LanFan Hawkeye
Summary: Unos reiterados golpes en la puerta levantaron a Levy de su cama, miro el reloj un poco confundida "00:25" ya era un poco tarde para recibir visitas. —Ho hola?— dijo Levy al abrir la puerta y fregándose los ojos. —Necesito tú ayuda! Es de vida o muerte— dijo una pequeña niña.
1. Te encontré!

Ohayo / konnichiwa / konbawa a todos mis queridos lectores! \(ºwº)/

LanFan reportándose para un nuevo fic!

Es un pequeño fic pareja que más me gusta "Gale"

Espero que les guste

Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

-Estos son diálogos normales-

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

**Una nueva compañera**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Te **_**_encontré!_**

* * *

**_"Búsqueda y captura"_**

_**-Nombre:**__ desconocido, lo conocen como el Mini Ladrón_

_**-Descripción:**__ 130cm de estatura, cabellera castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, lleva consigo una cartera azul dibujado en él el kanji de amor_

_**-Último lugar donde se lo vio:**__ Magnolia_

_**-Advertencia:**__ Es un ladrón de magia muy poderosa_

_**-Recompensa por la captura:**__ 500.000J_

* * *

—Gajeel qué opinas de esta misión?— dijo Lily mientras tomaba el papel del tablón de misiones

—Tsk... Buscar a un ladrón? Mmm... Magia poderosa... Giji veremos que tan poderosa puede ser— dijo el moreno tomando el papel de las patas de su felino —Hey camarera!— dijo acercándose a la barra, la mencionada se acercó con su característica sonrisa —Quiero está! Salgo a buscarlo ahora mismo!— dijo sin más y se alejo

—Buenos días Gajeel-kun!— dijo una pequeña maga al cruzarse con el dragón slayer

—Enana...— contestó dando una media sonrisa y desordenando los mechones azules de la maga que acababa de llegar

—Hey!— chilló —Etto... Vas a alguna misión?—

—Sí— contestó Lily sentado en los hombros de Gajeel —es de búsqueda y captura de un ladrón—

—La que tiene como recompensa 500000j? No creen que es muy sospechoso que paguen esa cantidad sólo por atrapar a un ladrón?—

—No tienes de que preocuparte Enana... Estas hablando conmigo!— contestó arrogante el dragón slayer

—Pero sí quieres puedes acompañarnos— dijo Lily con una sonrisa

—Hey! No decidas por los 2!—

—Está vez no voy a poder... Le prometí a Lu-chan que iría con ella a la biblioteca—

—Tsk... Nos vemos Enana, cuídate— volvió a revólver los mechones azules de la pequeña maga

—Igualmente...—

**-o-o-o-o-**

Eran un poco más de las 13 horas, Gajeel y Lily aún recorrían la "pequeña" ciudad de Magnolia

—Aaaag!... Sal de donde estés Mini Ladrón!— grito frustrado el dragón slayer

—No seas idiota! Acaso crees que sí gritas su nombre aparecerá diciendo "aquí estoy vengan y atrápenme"!— dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos

—Tsk... Estoy cansado de buscar a ese enano... Mejor vamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre!— dijo Gajeel dando un largo suspiro, dio media vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta al gremio

—Ay!— se escucho una voz femenina —me pisaste! Atiende donde caminas pies de plomo— una pequeña figura, daba saltitos en un pie mientras sobaba el otro

—A quién has llamado pies de plo!...— Gajeel se detuvo al fijarse en la pequeña figura frente a él —Cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y enano— susurro al recordarse en la descripción de la misión, ella lo miraba con enojo

—Gajeel, tiene una cartera azul con un kanji! Es ella!— dijo Lily

—Que yo?!— dijo sorprendida la pequeña

—Giji... El mini ladrón resultó ser esa Niñita? tú vienes conmigo!— dijo el moreno abalanzándose sobre ella

—Sí vuelves a llamarme niñita una vez más!— se agachó escapando fácilmente de las garras del dragón slayer

—A ver? que me harás "NIÑITA"?— Gajeel se cruzó de brazos, ella hincho los cachetes enojada, un nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno, aquella niña le hacía recordar a cierta maga e incluso compartían casi la misma estatura sólo que ella era más pequeña

—Gajeel deja de jugar y atrápala!— dijo el Exceed volando hacia ella, de igual manera se escapó fácilmente

—Nnn(N/A: saca la lengua) son muy lentos! —Pim—pimkim—pimkim—resbalar!— corrió hacia él una multitud de personas perdiéndose de la vista de sus perseguidores

—Regresa aquí!— el moreno corrió detrás de ella pero cayó al suelo, el piso se había vuelto muy resbaladizo haciendo que el dragón slayer no pudiera ni ponerse en pie, el Exceed extendió sus alas y lo levanto

—Gajeel iré por ese callejón, llévala hacia allí y la acorralamos— dijo Lily dejando al dragón slayer, en un sitio seguro, él asintió y se separaron

**-o-o-o-o-**

—Ven aquí Niñita!— dijo Gajeel mientras la perseguía

—Que no soy una niñita! —Pim—pimkim—pimkim—viento!— giro en una esquina a la izquierda, un viento fuerte soplo derribando al moreno

—No te escaparas tan fácil de mí!— dijo levantándose y siguiendo los pasos de la pequeña ~Bien! Un callejón más y es el turno de Lily~

—Pim—pimkim—pimkim—pesado!— grito la pequeña y el moreno sintió sus pasos más pesados —Nnn! Chiau chiau!— dijo y siguió corriendo doblando a la derecha en la siguiente esquina

—Qué demonios me hiciste Niñita!— grito mientras alzaba una pierna y la dejaba caer violentamente al suelo ~Giji... Aunque va justo a las patas de Lily~ avanzaba lentamente

—Kiaaa! un gato enorme! Déjame gato!— grito la pequeña —Pim—pimkim—pimkim—pequeño!—

—Ah! Vuelve aquí!— grito Lily

—Jijiji nos vemos pies de plomo!— dijo la niña al pasar junto a Gajeel

—Lily te encuentras bien?— el minino se alcanzó al moreno un poco molesto —Que pasó?—

—No lo sé, al lanzar su hechizo me volví pequeño y no puedo volver a transformarme! Y a ti que te pasa?—

—Tengo los pies pesados, no puedo levantarlos con facilidad—

—Pues! Quítate las botas!—

—Qué?! Pero son mis favoritas!—

—Sólo quítatelas!— regaño el Exceed cruzándose de brazos, Gajeel gruño molesto pero obedeció a su compañero

—Hey! Ahora sí puedo moverme! Vamos por esa Niñita!—

—Que no soy niñita!— grito la pequeña al terminar el pasillo —Ah! No puedo evitar volver al escuchar que me llamen niñita!—

—Giji!— sonrió sádicamente —Niñita tonta!— con un salto llegó junto a la pelicastaña y la levanto del cuello de su camisa

—Kiaaa! Suéltame!— exigió la pequeña agitando los pies, intentaba golpearlo pero sus brazos eran muy cortos —Sí no me sueltas...!—

—Sí no te suelto, que me harás? Llorar? Giji— la pelicastaña hincho las mejillas enojada —Eres una NIÑITA débil, alguien como tú nunca podría hacerme frente!—

—Retira tus palabras... No soy una niñita! No tengo la culpa de ser chiquita! Pero... confías demasiado en tú fuerza— sonrió de lado —"Giji"— imito la risa del dragón slayer —Pim—pimkim—pimkim—Reversi!—

Gajeel parpadeo varias veces al no sentir ningún cambio o golpe sonrió

—Mier_coles, he usado demasiado poder mágico, me siento mareada— susurro la pequeña y se llevó una mano al rostro parecía muy cansada

—Ya era hora me tenías fas...— dijo Gajeel pero sintió su cabeza dar vueltas, se sentía mareado, le costaba mantenerse de pie y sostener a la pelicastaña, la soltó y se llevó las manos al rostro

—Gajeel te encuentras bien?— dijo Lily sosteniendo al moreno que casi caía, el negó con la cabeza

—Nnn... Aférrate a las consecuencias!— dijo la pequeña sobándose las rodillas que se había golpeado cuando fue liberada

—Niñita! Q!— Gajeel se detuvo, una voz fina salía desde su garganta —Que me hiciste?!—

—Jugaremos otro día Pies de plomo!— dijo la pequeña alejándose —a ti también Minino!—

—Vuelve aquí!— intento levantarse pero se tropezó, sentía como sí sus pies no les respondieran de la misma forma

—Ga_Gajeel...— dijo Lily entre un tono asustado y sorprendido

—Porque no la sigues?!— dijo molesto de no poder levantase, ajusto sus guantes y se acomodó la remera

—Gajeel mírate!— volvió a decir Lily señalando al moreno, estaba realmente asustado

—Qué demonios te pasa?!— se levanto furioso mientras sostenía su pantalón —Esto es lo único que me faltaba! Era niñita agrando mí ropa!—

—Ga_Gajeel...— dijo un poco más calmado el Exceed —No es tú ropa lo que cambio...—

—Como que no? mira!— levanto las manos, apenas salían sus dedos por los enormes guantes —me quedan... e_no_r_mes!— Gajeel abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no eran su guante más grande, se quitó los guantes para ver aquellos "finos" dedos, su mano parecía al de un niño —Voz fina... Manos chicas... Lily... Dime que no me transforme en un niño...— dijo el moreno en un hilo de voz

—N_no, no creo que seas un niño...— respondió el Exceed y dio un largo suspiro, no sabía como respondería su compañero —Más bien eres...—

* * *

Un poco corto pero vamos por el...

Giji! haré sufrir al pequeño Gajeel!

Quien esta conmigo! ~YYYOOO(mi yo interior)~

* * *

En realidad ya tenia pensado este fic hace tiempo, pero nunca tuve una idea mas firme para escribir.

solo se me ocurrió escribir después de leer algunos que otros fics que me inspiraron

X3 Arigatoooooooooo a todos los que escriben fics, me encantan leerlos y me llenan de inspiración...

Pero lo que mas me llena de inspiración y de felicidad son esos pequeños y casi olvidados e inexistentes Reviews... no saben cuanta energía e inspiración transmiten cada uno

* * *

_Como siempre:_

_No olviden..._

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

_-Algún error durante la escritura..._

_solo déjenme un Reviews y lo soluciono de inmediato! (de inmediato: en cuanto pueda conectarme T-T)_

* * *

Lanfan se despide! hasta un próximo fic! o capitulo... XD lo que venga primero!

Chiau chiau!


	2. Visita inesperada

Hi hi all

LanFan reportándose para un nuevo capitulo!

Espero que les guste

Sin mas demoras, los comentarios al final x3

**Disclaimer**: Todo lo relacionado a Fairy Tail es propiedad del magnífico **Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**_Aclaraciones:_**

—Estos son diálogos normales—

~Estos son pensamientos~

* * *

**Una nueva compañera**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Conociendola**_

* * *

Unos reiterados golpes en la puerta levantaron a Levy de su cama, miro el reloj un poco confundida "00:25" ya era un poco tarde para recibir visitas.

—Ho_hola?— dijo Levy al abrir la puerta y fregándose los ojos, el corredor estaba a oscuras y la poca luz que salía de la habitación alumbraba una figura

—Necesito tú ayuda! Es de vida o muerte— dijo una pequeña chica muy agitada, la peliazul la miro sorprendida, por alguna razón su presencia le resultaba familiar aunque nunca la había visto

—Etto... Quién eres y en que puedo ayudarte niñita?— pregunto Levy, la pequeña hincho los cachetes y la miro enojada

—No me digas Niñita!— chilló la niña y la peliazul sonrió

—Kawaiii!— dijo Levy y revolvió el cabello de la pequeña, era más o menos de su estatura, incluso podía decir que la amante de los libros era más alta. Llevaba los pies descalzos y un vestido negro que lo ajustaba con una cinta en la cintura, marcando sus caderas y el escote dejaba ver sus grandes "atributos"

—Enana, no estoy jugando!— dijo la pequeña apartando la mano de la peliazul de su cabeza, Levy la miro sorprendida, una sola persona la llamaba con el apodo "enana" —De verdad necesito tú ayuda!— la peliazul la miro aún más detenidamente, a pesar de la poca luz aún pudo divisar sus cabellos negro, la piel morena, piercings en las orejas, nariz y boca

—GAJEEL-kun?!— grito Levy y la morena cubriendo la boca de ella para evitar que volviera a gritar

—Shh! Cállate! Sí me ve Titania me mata!— susurró la dragón slayer y la soltó —Ya tengo suficiente con los problemas que tengo ahora— dejó escapar un suspiro

—"Giji" no tienes de que preocuparte, son los "hombres" los que tienen la entrada prohibida, Gajeel-chan!— dijo Levy con una sonrisa perversa. Una luz se encendió al final del pasillo haciendo que la peliazul reaccionara empujando a la morena a la habitación

—Eres tú Levy? Te encuentras bien?— era la voz de Erza

—Sí, soy yo! No te preocupes estoy bien!— salió del cuarto y cerro la puerta

—Estas segura?! Te escuché gritar— la pelirroja se acercó a la pequeña maga

—Etto... Sólo fue una pesadilla— dijo sonrojándose

—Sí quieres puedo quedarme contigo— dijo Erza con una sonrisa

—N_no! No es necesario!— contestó muy nerviosa la peliazul —Ve y descansa, yo por un vaso de agua y volveré a dormir—

—Está bien... Descansa— se despidió Titania

**—o—o—o—o—**

La morena cayó bruscamente al suelo al ser empujada, ni en un millón de años a Gajeel se le pasaría la idea de que aquellos finos y "débiles" brazos podían tener tanta fuerza. En realidad nunca tuvo esa fuerza, el siempre la molestaba levantándola y los berrinches y golpes ni le hacían cosquillas

—Odio este cuerpo débil!— susurró levantándose, acomodó su "vestido" y se dirigió a la cama esquivando los pilares de libros que se encontraban en el suelo ~Pero la Enana puede curarme!~ un nudo se formó en su garganta ~Pero sí no puede...~ se dejó caer en la cama ~me quedare con este cuerpo para siempre!~ una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, —porque estoy llorando?! Porque me siento triste?!— se levanto de un salto al escuchar una pequeña risa

—Gajeel-chan estas llorando? Kawaiii!— dijo Levy sentándose a su lado —Te sientes enojada y triste a la vez, es así?— pregunto con una sonrisa, la morena dudo por unos momentos pero asintió —Cuando tenías tú otro cuerpo... Que sentías cuando estabas enojado?—

—Enojado! Que más puedo sentir cuando estoy enojado?! A demás de las ganas inmensas de golpear a alguien!— contestó furiosa

—Aja!— sonrió sádicamente, por alguna razón se sentía segura de ella misma al lado de este Gajeel —Cuéntame más— este Gajeel ya no tenía esa mirada penetrante que la hacia temblar, tampoco esa voz gruesa que parecía un choque eléctrico directo a su corazón y menos esa sonrisa que volvía loco a su centrales nerviosas

—Que más quieres que te cuente?! Que me tropecé varias veces cuando venía hacia aquí? Que estas piernas y brazos no soportan ni mi propio peso? Que Lily se pasó burlándose de mi cuando se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de una mujer? Que estos pechos han de pesar una tonelada cada una? Que los hombres que me veían me tiraban indirectas? A caso no se dan cuenta que soy un hombre?—

—Etto... Será porque ya no eres un hombre... Y con la información que me acabas de dar, te has convertido en totalmente en una mujer— dijo seria Levy llevando sus dedos a la barbilla

—Dime algo que no sepa— dijo molesta la dragón slayer

—No me refería a eso! Uff... Para comenzar, fue el ladrón el que dejó así? Al que fuiste a buscar por la mañana con Lily— pregunto Levy y la morena asintió cruzándose de brazos —Te lanzó algún conjuro o fue una pócima?—

—Esa Niñita se la pasaba diciendo pin ponkan o algo así...—

—Pin ponkan? Niñita?... Espera... a que hora y en que lugar te enfrentaste con ella?—

—Sí, el mini ladrón resultó ser una niñita y fue pasando el medio día, recuerdo que regresábamos al gremio para almorzar, porque la pregunta?—

—El Mini ladrón atacó de nuevo, en la estación, robo una gran cantidad de objetos de valor de los equipajes, fue durante la llegada y la salida de trenes entre el medio día y las 14hs.— respondió la peliazul

—Cómo?! Con Lily la perseguimos por un par de horas después que me transformó, pero logró escaparse— Gajeel frunció el seño —Esa mocosa me la pagará por convertirme en esto— dijo molesta señalando su cuerpo

—Hey! A que te refieres con "esto"?— pregunto fingiendo estar molesta, sabía que Gajeel hablaba sin pensar y muchas veces sin querer lastimar los sentimientos de otros

—Y a esto! Mira, es tan débil y pequeño que no vale para nada! Ni me quiero imaginar vivir así para siempre!— se llevó las manos a las mejillas — Voy a ser una carga para los demás—susurró, Levy no pudo evitar sonreír, conocía los sentimientos de Gajeel en ese momento, ella ya los había sentido pero gracias a él ya no los sentía —Te estas burlando de mi?—

—Nop— sonrió más ampliamente —Como dices cosas débiles antes de que te ayude?— revolvió los cabellos azabaches de la morena —Te haré grande!—

—Enana eres la mejor!— sonrió, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en ella —Y sabes algún conjuro o algo?—

—No, pero puedo investigar! Tráeme el segundo libro azul, que está ubicado en el quinto estante del tercer librero de la derecha— dijo levantándose de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los pilares de libros

—Eh... Ok, etto... Cual de todos los libreros que tienes aquí es el tercero?— Gajeel miro a la peliazul como tomaba un libro y se concentraba totalmente en la lectura —Enana?— no hubo respuesta —Está bien... Buscare que hay por aquí— suspiro y se dirigió a los grandes libreros —Que tantos libros azules puede haber? aquí hay uno!— tomo uno con una sonrisa triunfante —Etto... aquí hay otro— tomo otro libro mientras recorría su vista por el librero —y otro— suspiro al ver más de 10 libros azules en un sólo estante y aún le faltaba revisar los otros

—Oi! Enana! Estos son todos los libros azules que encontré!— dijo la morena mientras cargaba un pilar de libros que casi cubría su cuerpo completo —Enana?— la busco con la mirada pero no la encontró, dejó los libros a un lado y siguió buscándola —Enana?— su sentido del olfato era inútil en este momento, cada libro, mueble hasta el aire mismo estaba impregnado de su aroma —Con que aquí estabas— sonrió de lado al encontrar a Levy recostada por uno de los estantes rodeada de libros —Como podrás ayudarme sí te quedas dormida— susurró y dio unos suaves toques en la mejilla de la peliazul

—Gajeel-kun— susurró la pequeña amante de los libros sonrojándose

—Tsk, no sabía que hablabas dormida giji— sonrió de lado y apartó la vista de ella para esconder su sonrojo —Mejor te llevó a tú cama— intento levantarla —Pesas mucho!— volvió a intentar sin conseguir moverla ningún centímetro del suelo ~Odio este cuerpo!~ se lamento la morena sentándose al lado

—Gajeel-kun— volvió a susurrar Levy recostándose en el hombro de la dragón slayer

—Buenas noches Enana— apartó algunos mechones azules de su rostro y sonrió —Descansa, mañana será un largo día—

* * *

Otro corto pero vamos por el...

Giji! haré sufrir al pequeño Gajeel!

Quien esta conmigo! ~YYYOOO(mi yo interior)~

* * *

Entre la facu y trabajo aun sigo escribiendo X3

Y también tengo otro fic que estoy publicando y todo esto se me junta DX

Necesito mis vacaciones!

XD les prometo que el siguiente capi les hará reír hasta llorar (o eso espero)

* * *

**_Capitulo 3: Quien es ella? _**_(coming soon en su más cercana)_

* * *

_Como siempre:_

_No olviden..._

_-Los quiero_

_-Criticas, comentarios o sugerencias todo ayuda..._

_-Algún error durante la escritura..._

_solo déjenme un Reviews y lo soluciono de inmediato! (de inmediato: en cuanto pueda conectarme T-T)_

* * *

_Lanfan se despide! hasta un próximo fic! o capitulo... XD lo que venga primero!_

_Chiau chiau!_


End file.
